


Self-justification

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Political Parties( anthropomorphic）
Genre: 19th Century, American History, Gen, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Summary: 奥利弗特·克莱（Whig）死后，格兰登在整理他的遗物时找到他未发表的辩白。





	Self-justification

**Author's Note:**

> this is the name of the party,  
> Whig:奥利弗特·克莱（Owlet Clay）

当我写下这段文字时正是1850年妥协案签订的第二天，过去的几年发生了太多的事，威尔莫特附件作废了，而埃德温·杰斐逊先生也与马丁·范布伦先生分道扬镳，他更愿去坚守杰斐逊与卡尔霍恩先生给予他的州权立场。

我喝了一瓶威士忌，自禁酒运动开始再没喝过那么多。我拉开窗帘，街上人们挥舞着旗帜，庆祝联邦再次从危机中脱身，又团结一致了。我知道，当我在落款处签下我的名字时，美国辉格党这个身份终将成为历史的泡影，等待的只是时间的长短。或许我无法再看到联邦真正统一的一天，而我，奥利弗特·克莱，在那之前燃烧我的生命去避免联邦的分裂，这是我作为政党的使命。

至今为止，我的人生只有短暂的几十年。

而那些陪伴我的人也渐渐离我远去，十八年前卡尔霍恩先生带着弗格斯来到我身边，为我们的联盟赋予“辉格党”这一名字，五年后因国库分库法案而离开。同样十八年前，反共济会党也加入我们的同盟，而后1840年大选与我产生分歧离开。他们都没能看到合众国的今天，我也参加了他们的葬礼，在墓前撒下玫瑰花瓣，明白政党的生命无论时间终究脆弱，像风雨中的烛光，甚至无法拥有决定生与死的权利。在过去十几年间，我想过死亡，我想过活下去，每一次为妥协案奔波，每一次签下奥利弗特·克莱的名字，都像割在身上的利刃，用我的生命维持风雨飘摇的联邦。南北辉格党的分歧早已人尽皆知，凭我的意志也无法改变惨痛的现实。

克莱先生也已垂垂老矣，却一如为1812年战争争辩时目光炽热，这也许是他人生中最后一次为拯救联邦做出妥协。身为我名义上的父亲，我的童年并没有受到多少亲人的爱，身为政党的领导者，尽管我数次与他发生分歧，我的精神还是留有他的痕迹，我尊敬他，这也是为什么我会在一次次的妥协案中签下我的名字。

我有过爱我的人，我却无法拥有爱的权利，我的人生是充满虚伪与谎言的，纯洁的爱情在此间如此珍贵，冷酷的现实又在我们之间筑起城墙，像我在新州画下蓄奴与自由的界线，我相信能拥有爱情就如我相信限制“特殊制度”会使其消亡般可笑。

我想要成为政党吗？我想要成为普通人吗？我以政党的身份诞生，一生肩负所需职责，我也是一个普通的人，我有我爱的人和爱我的人。我的诞生注定了我的悲剧，摇摇欲坠的楼房终会倒塌。

这就是辉格党——一个富人与穷人，乡村居民与城市居民，南方与北方混杂的政治团体，唯一使其凝聚就是对埃德温·杰斐逊先生的反抗。

这也是奥利弗特·克莱，一个政党和一个普通的人。


End file.
